


Holding Hands

by royalreddeath



Series: D&C [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Both of them, Hand Jobs, Loving Sex, M/M, Masturbation, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Serious Pillow Talk, Trans Character, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Not hours after their first real kiss, things happen. Lea is a dork and Isa loves him.





	Holding Hands

They had no idea what they were doing.

From the time Isa had been recompleted to the moment they decided to stay in the same home, all their touches had been soft and careful. Lea had stayed at Isa’s house the first night Isa was back, not willing to leave Isa alone. They’d fallen asleep on the couch together, avoiding real conversation for the entire night. Pizza had been brought home, the entire night was used to pretend nothing had happened.

But, a few weeks later, something possessed Lea, maybe it was the way the moon’s light hit Isa’s face through the window. Perhaps it was the kiss they’d shared that day. Perhaps it was something else entirely, but whatever it was, Lea was suddenly sitting on Isa’s lap and grinding.

Isa’s hands wrapped around Lea’s waist, laughing. The sudden change in what they were doing was nothing less than hilarious. Surprising and hilarious.

It was good Lea was so easy to read, his face an open book for anyone to read when he was comfortable. Words weren’t necessary as Lea slid down to the floor, impatiently undoing Isa’s pants and pulling them down. Isa’s laughing subsided quickly when he realized Lea was actually going down on him, hands twitching at he tried to decide what he was going to do in response to this. 

Lea could see every idea on Isa’s face. As he looked up from the floor, he watched Isa debate on pulling Lea back up, he waited for that expression to fade away into the next one. Once the expression settled on one of gentle fondness, Lea kissed Isa’s thigh. It’d be hard to stop him once he started, so despite every part of him wanting to continue, he waited until he felt fingers go through his hair in gesture that gave him the green light.

He lifted Isa’s leg up over his shoulder and again kissed his thigh.

Isa couldn’t make eye contact with Lea anymore, choosing instead to look off to the side and stare at the empty wall. “Getting right to it?”

“I guess. That a problem?”

“No.”

That was the first time a “no” had ever been what shut Lea up. No more words were needed when he could instead kiss his way up Isa’s thigh, tugging him forward slightly so he was on the edge of the couch. Lea’s fingers moved gently across Isa’s skin, lips following his finger closely to trail kisses and gentle bites along Isa’s thigh.

There was a brief moment of jealousy over how few scars Isa had on his body before Lea was hit with how stupid that jealousy was. Isa had the worst scar out of all of them and that wasn’t exactly a sexy thought. He shook his head and again bit down on Isa’s thigh, sucking down and feeling Isa’s hand twitch to grab at his hair.

Still refusing to look down and chance eye contact, Isa sighed. “If you’re going to leave marks… make them where I’ll see them.”

“Just you?”

“I don’t need everyone to know what we’re doing.”

“What if I do?”

“You’re still in the wrong place, then.”

Lea would have to remember that for later because he wanted to be completely certain that, for the first time in years, Isa felt good. They’d kissed for the first time that day, so Lea was kind of going in blind, but he did know what felt good to him, so he was going to assume it was at least similar with Isa.

Hesitation went on for too long as Lea tried to figure out what he was supposed to do first, so Isa shoved Lea’s head forward. Lea jerked his head back on instinct, trying to fight the sudden, unexpected force. Isa being a little pushy about what was happening was strangely comforting.

Lea relaxed and again began to kiss Isa’s inner thighs, more confident that what he was doing was the right thing to be doing as Isa’s leg muscles tensed up, again trying to get Lea closer. He laughed and moved Isa’s leg down instead of letting the movements act as instruction. Reaching up to untangle Isa’s fingers from his hair, he began to kiss up Isa’s stomach, visibly annoying him.

Sliding his hands up Isa’s sides, he pushed the shirt up so he could follow behind with kisses.

“Lea, if you’re going to tease.”

“Then don’t do it at all?”

“Lea…”

Lea just stood up all the way and tugged Isa’s shirt off, tossing it to the side and again straddling him. Fully clothed, Lea held all the cards while Isa sat on the couch with twitching hands.

“You’ve proven your point, now go down on me if you’re going to.”

“What’s my point?”

“That I enjoy this.”

Hands moved down Isa’s sides as Lea leaned down to kiss him. “Then why should I stop?” 

Words spoken against Isa’s lips made him sigh, rolling his eyes as he kissed back. “You obviously want something more.”

Lea shrugged and ran his fingers back up Isa’s sides, unable to focus entirely as he was distracted by how nice Isa’s muscles felt against his fingertips. He tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled down softly, running his fingers along Isa’s muscles. He could’ve easily acted as if that was his plan, more sexy touches to make Isa feel good, but Lea’s mouth got away from him.

“You got shredded…”

Isa blinked, taking a few moments to look directly at Lea. “Get your shirt off.”

“What?”

“I said, get your shirt off. You can’t just tease me and get distracted like this.” Isa wasn’t requesting it, his fingers were already under Lea’s shirt and touching his sides gently. “We’re… doing this, so I want to actually do it. Not just sit under you.”

Lea squirmed slightly at the feeling of Isa’s fingers ghosting along his sides, tugging his shirt up. The squirming made Isa move his hands back down, making Lea snort. Isa cautiously moved his fingers back up Lea’s sides only to make Lea start laughing, leaning forward and resting his head on Isa’s shoulder.

“Isa, you’re…” Lea trailed off, laughing so hard his shoulders shook as he melted against Isa. 

“There’s no way you’re that ticklish, Lea,” Isa said, face heating up as he continued to be the only exposed person there. He loved Lea, loved Lea’s laugh, but Lea seemed to be laughing at a mistake Isa made when he was already so unsure of himself.

“No, no. I’m not. Sorry.” Lea sat up and pulled his shirt off, placing it on Isa’s head with a smile. Kissing Isa’s forehead, he smiled. “We can get back to it if you’d like.”

Isa, still red in the face, looked to the side and muttered something Lea couldn’t hear, despite being so close. Hesitation was obvious in how Isa placed his hands back on Lea’s sides, fingers curling up as he neared the other man’s sides. Without Lea pushing to know what was said, Isa got comfortable again relatively quickly. He was with Lea, after all. They… loved each other. Lea had taken no chances to say he loved Isa for granted. Trust… Trust was just something they should’ve had the entire time. 

They both wanted this.

Lea stood up and took off his pants, standing in front of Isa with his arms out after a brief moment of hopping around with one pant leg stuck on his foot. Isa laughed and shook his head, smiling fondly at the dork in front of him.

“What was that for, Lea?”

“Equal footing. You want me to tease you, but not make you be the only one totally open to somebody else walking in and seeing you, right?”  
Lea gestured to his naked body then turned slowly in a circle, showing off just how naked he was and making Isa laugh even harder. “How’s this?”

“Get over here, loser,” Isa said, holding his arms out. Lea walked between them and was greeted by Isa’s hands on his waist. Isa leaned forward and gently kissed Lea’s chest, right below his heart. 

“You want me to bend over so you can reach it?” Lea teased, brushing his fingers through Isa’s hair. 

“I want you to bend over for other things,” Isa said without much second thought, tracing fingers down Lea’s side slowly, hoping to not mess up this time around. He didn’t. The gentle feeling combined with Isa’s words made Lea’s face turn red. It was his turn to be embarrassed.

“Well, yeah, okay, uh. Later. We don’t even have anything to…”

“You… should just go back to what you were doing before,” Isa said softly, his voice barely above a whisper as he spread his legs. “You wanted to be down there for a reason, right?”

Lea nodded, face still red. With them actually getting ready to go for it, he didn’t know how to hold his hands or… use his face. “Am I supposed to say things while we fuck?”

The blatant wording made Isa look away again. “I don’t know. Feel free to. This is just as new to me as it is to you… If you don’t want to anymore, that’s fine. I wouldn’t blame you…”

Lea shook his head, sinking to his knees and, again, carefully lifting Isa’s leg over his shoulder again. He paused again, looking at Isa’s thigh in an attempt to not stare directly at Isa. Why did people think anything down there could be beautiful? Whatever, that wasn’t the point. The point was something else entirely. It was making Isa feel good. Relaxing him. Making sure that how much he was loved was properly communicated. 

He leaned forward and kissed Isa’s thigh, carefully moving closer to his goal. Isa twitched slightly, his legs closing just enough to shove at Lea, startling him and making him go nose-first into Isa’s crotch.

Isa immediately began to apologize, but Lea took the accident in stride. He brought his hand up, fingers spreading Isa apart as he flicked his tongue against Isa’s clit to immediately shut him up. Fingers were suddenly in Lea’s hair, messing up what was already a huge mess by the standards of anyone but Lea.

They hadn’t talked about where they sat with their relationship, but with Lea ready and willing to eat Isa out, but that would be a simple enough conversation reserved for pillowtalk. Lea pushed all future thoughts out of his mind as he used his free hand to reach up towards the couch, grabbing the hand Isa was using for balance in his own. 

Holding Isa’s hand while pressing his tongue against Isa’s clit felt more intimate than anything he’d ever done felt. He savored the taste, even if it wasn’t the most delicious taste in the world. He was swimming in romantic feelings that he’d missed more than they’d ever hurt him. He was in love with Isa. He was happy.

He circled Isa’s clit with his tongue, feeling Isa’s hand move back suddenly. Lea put his tongue away and leaned his head against Isa’s thigh again. Lea couldn’t help himself, he just thought Isa was too cute.

Isa groaned. “You just started, Lea. Don’t do this to me.”

Isa complaining like that, as close as Lea had ever heard to a whine, really pushed Lea over the edge. He began to laugh again. “Don’t do this? Want me to stop?” 

“No,” Isa said with perhaps too much speed in his reaction time.

Lea grinned up at Isa, gently dropping Isa’s leg from his shoulder so he could comfortably use his hand. He ran a finger around Isa’s clit, continuing to smile up at Isa from where he was leaning. “I can do this.”

Isa had leaned back and closed his eyes when Lea began to touch him again, looking downwards when Lea spoke. “Just as long as you’re touching me.”

“Touchy, are we?” 

“Lea, that is the last thing you should be s…” Isa trailed off as Lea dragged his finger directly across Isa’s clit. Isa squeezed Lea’s hand.

Lea was briefly thankful for knowing how hard to press to start off. He began to kiss Isa’s thighs as he massaged Isa’s clit gently, slowly noticing the change in the wet noises Isa couldn’t control. Lea looked up at Isa again and smiled when he saw how pressed together his lips were. 

“You don’t have to stay quiet, you know that, right? I’d be happy to hear every noise you’re holding back.”

Isa took in a breath and shook his head, clenching his hands into fists as best he could. Lea realized in that moment that maybe he was getting good at dirty talk. He wasn’t joking around anymore, he was actually focused on sounding as sexy as Isa deserved. He continued to rub circles onto Isa’s clit, occasionally moving his fingers away and pressing them against Isa, pushing one in gently before returning to rubbing circles against his clit.

Isa’s breathing became ragged and the hand that Lea had held the entire time wiggled free to grab for Lea’s other hand. Grasping for the hand out of pure reflex. Lea paused for a moment, only to cause Isa to whine out and shake his head. 

“Please, Lea…”

Lea took in a deep breath, removing his fingers entirely so he could finish Isa off with his tongue, like he’d originally planned to. Tongue pressed to Isa’s clit again and Isa let out a small gasp. Trying to get Isa to react audibly had become Lea’s secondary goal, behind only the goal of making Isa cum. No matter how turned on he got, he wasn’t going to change his trajectory. 

Lea moved, briefly, to press his lips against Isa’s thigh so he could speak directly against his skin. “I love you.”

Lea’s tongue immediately returned to doing its job. 

Isa’s legs shook, both hands moving to grasp at Lea’s hair as he reached his climax. It wasn’t technically the first one Lea had caused, but it was the first direct one. Isa pulled Lea away, too sensitive and new to this to continue past orgasm.

Lea happily sat back onto his legs and looked up at Isa’s blissful expression. There was something wonderful about knowing he’d caused that. It was because of him that Isa was able to have such a soft smile as he sank back into the couch.

They both sat there without a single word exchanged. Lea looked up, completely in love with Isa, and Isa looked down, returning all love that was being projected his way. 

After a few moments of looking at each other, Lea realized just how turned on he was by all of this and moved to kneel again, leaning against Isa and kissing his stomach.

“Your muscles really are beautiful,” Lea murmured, reaching down to jerk himself off. 

Lea, despite doing it to himself, was far more vocal than Isa had been, quietly moaning and pleading Isa’s name. He knew himself well, making himself cum faster than he had with Isa, partly due to how turned on Lea was at the start as well. 

Still, it took a few minutes to get himself shaking and clutching Isa’s leg with his free arm. He dropped to the ground after he reached it and looked up at Isa with even more love in his eyes than before. Everything felt good. Right. Comfortable. Lea was happy.

“So,” Isa said, brushing his fingers through Lea’s hair.

“So?” Lea continued to lean his head against Isa’s thigh and look up at him, smiling. “Something you wanna say to me?”

Isa was tongue-tied as he looked down at the soft man laying against his thigh. 

“Alright, if there isn’t, I’ll say a few things,” Lea said before kissing Isa’s thigh and slowly standing up, letting his hands trace up Isa’s sides again. He really loved the way Isa’s muscles felt under his fingers, he could do that all day. Lea cupped Isa’s face when he was done standing up and smiled. “I’m in love with you and would be happy if you felt the same. If not, I’m fine to just love you. I know you care about me, that’s all that matters to me.”

Isa stares at Lea then shook his head. “I don’t like that we’re having this conversation now. We… should have had it before.”

Lea removed his hand from Isa’s face, feeling a small twinge of unadulterated fear. That wasn’t exactly the reaction that he’d wanted. Sitting on the couch next to Isa, Lea pulled a leg up and leaned his face against his knee. “It would’ve been the same from me.”

“I would’ve liked to be able to tell you beforehand, if at all.”

Lea raised an eyebrow at that. “You wanted to confess to me… before you were sure?”

“You kissed me today, Lea.”

“Yeah? And? I’ve kissed you before,” Lea said, waving one hand and rolling his eyes.

“You lingered. I was relatively certain that was romantic. That’s… For once, I think I was certain I was loved before I was told. We don’t need to talk, I don’t want to talk.”

“I just wanted to make sure.”

“That I’m also in love with you? Is it not obvious?”

Lea looked down at his lap and shrugged. Being sure about what Isa was feeling was never something he liked to do, even if he was usually right. “Probably was. Thought it was obvious I was in love with you, though. So, who knows.”

Isa sighed and scooter closer to Lea, placing a hand on his knee. “I feel like I may owe you an apology, then.”

“For?”

“Not realizing.”

“Isa. I didn’t realize either. Shut up,” Lea said with a laugh. Any bad feelings that were trying to weasel their way into Lea’s heart were shoved aside by the love Lea had in his heart for the man sitting with him. He laid his head on Isa’s lap and looked up, smile on his face. “You really wanna be this totally in love with me?”

“Absolutely not. You’re obnoxious.” Isa rolled his eyes and, after a few moments of hesitation, reached down to push Lea’s hair off his forehead before kissing it. “Where did you put my shirt? I’d like it back eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon prequel of sorts to [ another fic]() I have. This got longer than I planned. I apologize for being a little rusty with writing smut like this.


End file.
